


Daughter of the Exile

by k_d_garrett



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Dark Side KOTOR AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_d_garrett/pseuds/k_d_garrett
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…It is a dark age for the galaxy. After three consecutive, destructive wars, both the Jedi and the Sith are gone. Darth Revan and the mysterious woman only known as the Exile, brought about the ruin of both orders, the Republic, and the Empire. Then they disappeared without a trace.While the Republic and the Empire both quietly struggle to rebuild themselves, a former student of the Exile has become consumed by his thirst for the blood of force users. The dark assassin Jaq has murdered fellow student Mira.  Mira’s own student, Erin Parrish, has lost friends and family to Jaq before. She seeks out Darth Victoria to form a plan of revenge. Erin's first step in her search brings her to Victoria’s estranged son Vaner Shan…





	Daughter of the Exile

As Erin Parish entered the doorway of the droid shop, an electric chime announced her arrival. Behind the counter popped up a young man with magnified goggles on. He smiled as he turned towards her, about to welcome her to the shop when he froze up at the sight of her. He pushed the goggles up into his messy white hair, to reveal his icy blue eyes. His pale skin gained a pinkish hue. Erin could sense it. He thought she was attractive.  
  
“Hi…hi…hello,” he paused collecting himself with a deep breath and a swallow “How may I help you today?”  
  
“I know. I look amazing today,” Erin said as she approached the counter, “You don’t look so bad yourself.” His cheeks flared red and Erin’s ego ate it up, “I’m looking for Vaner, the last time I spoke to him he was working at this shop.”  
  
“V-v-v-Vaner?” he cleared his throat, “No one works here by that name.”  
  
“It’s been about two years now, has anyone worked here longer than you?”  
  
“I opened this shop two years ago with my partner Isaac. Either your friend Vaner lied to you, or you must be mistaken.” The very idea burned. Why would Vaner lie to her? It had been about a year since she had spoken to him last. Their messages had become far and few between. Then finally stopped as they had little to talk about any more. But they had been still close when he first left Korriban for Nar Shaddaa. She had only left Korriban a few days ago. She had been in such a rush to leave home after the funeral, she didn’t think to contact Vaner first. Now she was on Nar Shaddaa without his net address to contact him. She sighed in frustration and noticed the man continued to stare at her as if he were in a dream sequence.  
  
“Do you have a sister?” she asked.  
  
“Sister… uh no, no,” he was lying. Though the way his eyes darted to her hip to look at her lightsaber for the first time grabbed her attention. The way fear consumed him suggested he was lying to protect himself. She didn’t blame him knowing that the sister she spoke of was Calixta. A student she had trained with for a time under Darth Victoria. Calixta was strange and fearsome, but they had formed a strong bond during their training. The fear he had was more about where they had came from, if he was in fact related to her. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that she had come across someone with the very same mix of Arkanian and Human features that Calixta had. Vaner may have lied about being here, but the force must have had other plans.  
  
“Sorry, you look like someone I know. What’s your name?” she thought for now she could flirt with this adorable nerd.  
  
“Atticus,” he said.  
  
“I’m Erin. Maybe tonight you and I could get some drinks at the cantina. Have a little alone time together,” she smirked as his checks became red again. She could sense he was now conflicted. Stuck between agreeing to go be with an attractive woman and hiding from her because she was a force user.  
  
“Erin?” came a familiar voice. She turned and there stood Vaner in the doorway that lead to a backroom. The last time she had seen him, he looked much cleaner and more the boy she grew up with. Now he was a strange man with only the same brown eyes. His dark brown hair was long and pulled back, his chin had scruff, and his hands and clothing stained with grease. She remembered once that he complained about having so little hair on his chin.  
  
She turned back to Atticus with a grin, “That’s Vaner.”  
  
“Vaner?” Atticus looked at him for answers. Vaner ran forward and grabbed Erin by the arm, dragging her to the backroom that he had come from. He slammed the door shut.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked in a sharp whisper. He had far more fear than Atticus had. How strange.  
  
“Look at you,” Erin couldn’t help rubbing the stubble on his cheek, but he pushed her hand away.  
  
“Seriously?” he hissed.  
  
“You’re all grown up and need a shower.”  
  
“What are you doing here?” he repeated.  
  
“Will you relax? I’m trying to get in contact with your mother,” Erin said.  
  
“You must be mistaken. My mother died a very long time ago,” he said.  
  
“Vaner, come on..”  
  
“My name is Isaac,” he added.  
  
“Isaac?” Erin shook her head, this was not what she was expecting at all, “What is this about?”  
  
“Look, I’ve moved on with my life. I’ve cut off everything and I’ve never been happier. I’m not sure why you’ve come to me looking for my mother, she cared for you more than she ever cared for me…”  
  
“Jaq murdered Mira,” Erin blurted out. Vaner straightened out, jaw going slake. Her eyes began to water, “I…” flashes in her mind of Mira’s body left in a pool of blood stopped her for a moment, “I’ve been trying to contact Darth Victoria. I know she can help me complete my training so I can kill him. I need to end his blood thirst once and for all. But she and Calixta have disappeared. No one on Korriban knows where they have gone. I thought you might know…” she bit her lip as he shook his head. Her chest was tight.  
  
“I’m sorry, I can’t help you. The last time I saw her was before I saw you last. Now. Just go,” He waved her off as he turned to a consul at a desk where a disassembled droid sat on a table next to it.  
  
“How can you blow this all off like that?” angry tears began to run down her face.  
  
“I don’t think you can ever understand,” he did not turn from the screen in front of him, “I’m living a normal life now. I can’t be Vaner Shan anymore, there is too much baggage attached to that name. Isaac has no baggage.”  
  
“Baggage!?” Erin shouted.  
  
“Please, go,” he waved her away again. His consul beeped as a message came in.  
  
“No!” she shouted, “You have to realize Jaq’s going to come for me too some day.” Vaner ignored her, eyes glued to the screen front of him. She raised her voice, “Really! Vaner? You’ve been like a brother to me!” The door to the room opened up and Atticus poked his head in.  
  
“What is going on?” he asked. Vaner stood up from his chair and walked out the back door of the building. Something was off. Erin felt the hair on her neck stand on end. She stepped forward to look at the consul screen that Vaner had left behind. The message on the screen had no title, no to or from, it was an empty window that said COME OUTSIDE. She looked over at the back door that Vaner had left open.  
  
“Vaner?” she shouted. No response. Something was really off. A voice in the back of her head shouted, DANGER! But she walked out the back door anyways, hand on her lightsaber. Outside was a small junk yard of droid and speeder parts in a dead end alleyway. Squeezed between tall, skyscraper buildings with only one gate at mouth that lead out to a narrow corridor. A red neon light at the end of that corridor coated everything in the alleyway red. A garage door was open to her left and she looked into it. The lights were off and she could barely make out the speeder that sat inside, “Vaner?” she shouted again.  
  
“Isaac?” Atticus said from the doorway behind her. Neither of them got a response. She stepped cautiously further out as Atticus added, “This isn’t funny, you’re freaking me out.” Fear. That was what filled her senses. From Atticus, from Vaner, from herself even. She tried to control it, tried to lock it down, but it was like a thick cloud that blocked all her senses. Victoria had told her to try to manage emotions once. Something Mira said contradicted everything that was Sith. Victoria though, noted that emotions were easy to manipulate. That it could lead to mistakes. That was what ultimately gave Jaq the upper hand over the force sensitive people he fought.  
  
Jaq was here.  
  
Erin stepped around some shelving and found Vaner standing in a corner of the junk yard with his back to her. His arms folded in front of him and he looked as though he was reading something off an aged poster on the wall.  
  
“Vaner?” she could hear her heart in her head, “Is he here?” Vaner didn’t respond, but someone else did.  
  
“Is who here?” It was as if the voice was right behind her, but when she turned no one was there. She unhooked her lightsaber from her belt, igniting it. It’s purple hue fought off the red neon light, “Oh. Don’t bring that out. All I wanted was to have a friendly chat.” She couldn’t sense where the man was, all she could sense was that fear. Then her own rage. Mira always spoke of using such emotions to guide her in a fight. Pain. She could sense pain. There was no way he could have gotten away without some injury after his fight with Mira. Jaq could have even waited for Erin to come home to their apartment. He could have taken her by surprise. But he left. He went to hide again.  
  
“Come out you coward,” Erin clenched her teeth. Maybe she had some chance against him. Maybe this was it. Fill him with fear now. That’s when she felt the sharp, burning pain shot through her gut. She looked down to see a red saber coming out of the left side of torso.  
  
“I’m here, little girl,” his voice was a slithering whisper in her ear. She could feel his breath on her neck and his presence seemed to slip out of the fear fog she had sensed before. The red lightsaber retracted and she dropped her own saber as she fell to her knees. She hugged her stomach in excruciating pain. The tears were back and she couldn't breath. Heavy black boots stepped around her, but she didn’t look to who they belonged to. She looked over her shoulder for Vaner. There he stood in that corner. He had turned around and stared back at her with a blank, emotionless face.  
“Just so you know,...I really hate this Isaac guy,” she said to him.  
  
“Oh, ouch,” Jaq’s voice seemed to normalize. She looked up at him and saw the monster she had first seen as a child. Only worse to look at. His skin was sickly pale and scattered with dark blue veins. His hair had completely grayed with age. His eyes a bright yellow and surrounded by wrinkled, dark circles. He looked like he was dead man come to life. He kneeled down with smile on his face and lifted her chin with the cusp of his hand, “When I first saw you all those years ago, I couldn’t kill you.”  
  
“Still some sliver of morals back then?” Erin felt as though she were about to vomit. Which would be fine considering who was in front of her.  
  
“No. I had killed plenty of other kids that day. But you. You look like your mother. And I still loved her back then,” he chuckled, “Lucky for you, that love is long gone now.”  
  
“Did you kill my father out of jealously?” the pain was fading now. In fact she began to feel nothing at all but exhaustion. She wanted to sleep.  
  
“Mira never told you the truth? Oh! I’m going to take you back to my place. I’m going to make sure you feel the worst pain you have ever felt and I’m going to tell you about how Mira murdered your father. She used me as a scapegoat.”  
  
“You’re lying,” Erin said.  
  
“Why would I lie about killing someone so specific? So important to you and your mother. Well, _maaybe_ your mother. Cause let's face it. I don't think she loved anyone. Not me, not you, no one," he somehow managed to get closer to Erin's face, bringing his voice low," I take a lot of pride in what I do. Hunting, hurting, and finally killing people. Mira was also an expect hunter, she was more impatient and stole a kill from me. Stole a story I could have told you,” He put his arms around her as if to pick her up, “Now, let’s go…”  
  
“Step away!” a deep woman’s voice echoed the alleyway. Jaq sprung up to his feet as the gate rattled and tore open. Two figures came running in. One with a yellow lightsaber and the other with a blue. Erin couldn’t see them, only feel them. They were light. Pure. She had never sensed people like that before. Then a black blur, full of rage and darkness charged them with his red lightsaber. Next to her she heard careful footsteps. Her eyes focused on those feet a moment. She could sense it was Isaac. He didn’t even look at her as he knelt down and picked up her lightsaber. _Meditate,_ she thought to herself, _Focus on the force. Jaq hurt you to disable you and keep you alive. You can survive this._ Then she blacked out.


End file.
